


Match Point

by masayosi661, purplesheep22



Series: Worthy of Trust and Confidence [4]
Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: A Chinese-English Translation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661, https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22





	Match Point

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Match Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578440) by [masayosi661](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661). 



 

 

The last thing that Mike wants, is to be indecisive. Several months ago, he meant what he said when he told the President that he wouldn't leave under any circumstances. However, after Leah's prenatal test and sending her back to bedroom to rest, Mike throws himself into the sofa and sighs in distress.

They talked again after Leah's first test. The amazement he felt when seeing the little one's heartbeat on the monitor was a brand-new experience. After feeling overjoyed, the strong sense of responsibility kicked in and made him realize the reason behind Leah's decision— life deserves a more genuine future.

Taking her hand in his arm, they walk down the hospital corridor, like any other ordinary husband and wife.

"You are right."

"Yes?"

"About what we've talked before, what happens after the baby is born."

"Oh," she turns to look at him and nods slowly, "so you figured it out?"

"About why you made this decision, yes."

"The rest?"

"... I'm sorry."

Hearing his deep and apologetic voice, Leah shakes her head and smiles instead.

"I'm not going to say it's alright, it would be too hypocritical. But I have to admit that there are things I can't get over with. So... just let it go." She sighs lightly when she sees the question on Mike's face, "Before that, we could consider counselling. But I didn't even think about it. Do you know why?"

She looks down to the currently unnoticeable belly, strokes lightly, and turns back to Mike with determination, "I'm a nurse and I also married a soldier. My life is similar enough to my Mom's and I don't want to be even more like her. I don't want it that someday, I'm telling my child, 'you are the reason your mom and dad put up like this for the rest of their life'."

"Leah..."

"I complained to you before, but you didn't think it would be so serious, right? I don't think I did, either. But perhaps the most honest response only surfaces at such critical moments. Don't get it wrong, I still love her, just as she loves me. But things get complicated sometimes, don't we all?"

Looking into his concerned eyes, Leah gives a comforting smile.

"You..." Mike holds her gaze for a while, and continues after the pause, "You two will always be my family."

"That's for sure," Leah pats his arm, her eyes twinkling under emotions, "the little one will definitely not let you off the hook so easily."

They reached a distinct consensus afterwards. Although Mike has moved to the guest room and the signed divorce papers are put away in the drawer of the master bedroom, they still share the apartment. Time seems to be suspended. The two of them simply focus on their roles of parents-to-be, and wait for the future.

Settling one problem does not mean that there will not be new ones. Leah's pregnancy is relatively smooth, but she still has to take the later days off and stays at home. Her mother can come over to help from time to time, but Mike understands that it is still his responsibility to be at Leah's side, and he hopes to do so.

It has been an old problem that the duty in the service takes a toll on agents' personal life. If that were all it is, Mike would not be so worried. However, despite the additional pressure, he must keep his emotions in check, and that is overwhelming. Three years ago, he could uphold the boundary between loyalty and friendship without any problem. Even one year ago, though confused, he could separate business and personal feelings distinctly. But since the time he can be almost certain that the feelings between him and Ben is mutual, his brain region controlling the switch between ‘Ben’ and ‘Sir’ starts going haywire. More and more willpower is needed to filter off these emotions, and concentrate, which is of the utmost importance in his line of duty.

Even so, he still occasionally slips and stares at the man, who should only be "Mr President" to him, with intimate eyes. Mike knows better than anyone else that how much risk he is taking in this profession. With the presidential safety at stake, the pressure is more unbearable.

Mike is an unyielding man, but he knows when he should face the problem, and not let his stubbornness endangers the people around him. However unwilling, he stares at the ceiling from the sofa and weighs the right time to tell, and it arrives faster than he thinks.

On Sunday afternoon, he briefs the President on the relevant details of the visit by the German Prime Minister and hands him the security plan. Mike sits opposite to the President, awaiting his reply and possible quiries. Asher puts on his glasses, and spends some time to scan through the file. A subconscious sigh makes him quickly finish reading to look up. Without taking off his glasses, his gaze goes straight to Mike over the upper rim. With that, the lines on his forehead make him look unusually of his actual age. Studying his agent for a few moments, the President takes off his glasses, throws them on the table with the file, and speaks to the visibly tired man in a gentle voice,

"It looks fine, let's just follow your plan— are you okay?"

Mike seems to just realize that he has lost himself. He straightens up and replies cautiously, "Thank you, Sir. I'm good. Um... not bad." The President's disapproving look makes him hesitate and modify the answer.

"Alright, at least it's not the most conservative understatement." He smiles at Mike's uneasiness and nods slowly, "Want to talk?"

"I will begin to reduce the number of my rotations in the following weeks— of course we need to assess how the team will be affected with fewer people... I will talk to the Director about it."

"Actually, Lynne and I have a bet— whether you would stay put or confess the difficulties. Glad to know I win."

"... Thanks for your trust?" He stares at Asher's almost gloating expression and tries his very best to keep his manners.

"I’ve been there, Mike. I know it's tough, but it's worth it." The comforting tone, proud face, and the memory of that brave and clever boy make Mike smile, his heart settling down immediately.

"There's more behind."

"Mike?"

"I didn't think it would be so difficult. I thought nothing would be changed. If I could be your friend and do my job then, I can do it now. But..."

"Life always differs from our expectations, right?" The way that Asher is looking back at him makes Mike want to hold him in his arms.

"Don’t get it wrong, Ben. That's not my decision. To the contrary, Leah and I have decided, we'll get a divorce after the baby's born."

There is shock on his face, "Mike! Are you sure—"

"Yes, I'm sure, and so is Leah."

"Then why would you..."

"You are the President, whom I'm supposed to protect. But I can't focus, because I can't see you as just the President. And—"

"And you are the Head of the Presidential Detail, which makes you a very inappropriate date. But frankly speaking, I've been thinking that when you are the President, who the other person can be that may spare you from suspicion of sexual coercion."

Asher rubs his face and forces a smile.

"So it's not just a break, but also about whether you'd stay afterwards."

Mike looks at him hesitantly and answers with a solid voice, "Yes, but it still depends. Staying may not be a sensible decision, but I don't think leaving is the correct one either."

"You know, there's one that's both correct and sensible."

"Ben, it's really not an option."

"No, it's not. I'm just..." He looks down at his hands and continues softly, "I hope you understand the risk you're taking here. It will not only affect your personal life, but also your career. I don't want you to regret."

Mike stands up and finally pulls the other by hands across the table into an embrace.

"You are the President. Of course I understand."

He laughs for a bit on Mike's shoulder and breaks away from the warmth. The President looks at him into the eyes and shakes his head, "No, I don't think you do. When we are boxing, Mike, I probably won't survive under your attack for a minute— yes, I know you are letting me off easily; but in my field, you won't survive for a few minutes, either. Some attacks can destroy your whole life in moments."

"You are the President. You'll always have the solution."

"Thank you for the trust." He rolls his eyes, but ends up with the warm smile that Mike is particularly fond of, "... I'm really happy that you are willing to take this kind of risk for me."

However, life has its own mysterious ways. The resignation letter in Mike's draft box will not be finished after all.

When he and his President are running down the London streets and in the underground, Mike feels deeply fortunate that he hesitated, even though the current situation can’t be any worse. If he were to be on the other side of the ocean, anxiously getting his news from the TV, it would be the most regrettable thing of his life.

After the deafening gas explosion, everything goes silent and dark. As he regains consciousness, Mike shifts gently and checks that there are no life-threatening injuries. He then calls out for the person supposedly beside him, "Ben! Ben!"

The President replies with low groans and coughs. Mike struggles towards the voice and his hands find the other's face in the complete darkness. He leans over and whispers, "Is everything alright?"

"Other than it hurts as hell everywhere, it's great."

"The backup will conduct the search along the way. We are protected from the fire in here. Let's stay here first and wait for them. How are you holding up?"

"I'm good. But Mike..."

"Yes?" He replies softly, feeling the other’s hand holding on to his along Asher’s face.

"Can you stay here for now? It feels better."

"Of course. I'll always be here."

The slight tremble in Asher's "Thank you" is almost indistinguishable. Mike thinks about him being taken away right in front of him, the fury and despair that nearly drove him over the edge. He takes a deep breath and all of a sudden, presses his lips down by estimation. Asher tastes like dust, powder, blood and sweat, and there is the deeply comforting taste of life in him. He seemed to be waiting for Mike and welcomes him in. Some muffled moans escape from his mouth and Asher’s hands travels to the back of Mike's neck. They kiss with abandon in the darkness, exchanging relief and comfort that cannot be spoken, until Mike hears the shouting from the search team and the sound of metal cracking from above.

"Finally."

He mumbles hoarsely, touches Asher's cheek one more time, and backs down to the original position. At the same time, there is a loud sound of the door being forced open. Light pours into the pitch darkness and onto their exhausted faces.

And they both live.

"Did I ever tell you that I fucking hate funerals?"

There is some pain but no gloominess in the laughter, and Mike is deeply grateful.

 

 


End file.
